2017 Winter Event
|image = 2015_Winter_Event.png |subtitle = 'November 30, 2017 - January 4, 2018' }} Introduction The is a seasonal event that runs from November 30, 2017 to January 4, 2018. The player will need stars to open presents - 10 stars for 1 present. One way to earn stars is by doing quests for Frosty and other quest givers. The player will also get 10 stars daily rewarded from an auto-fulfilled quest, and the player can also find stars hidden in some presents. Stars are also available for diamonds10 stars for 80 diamonds, 25 stars for 180 diamonds, and 100 stars for 700 diamonds.. To access the presents window, click the Winter Event Button at the left side of the screen of your browser (pictured here to the left) or at the right side in the app. Every day there will be a new set of rewards hidden in the presents. The player uses stars to open them to claim what is hidden inside. The player can open as many presents as they can afford, and win everything over and over again. Each day, before the daily quest is displayed, an auto-fulfilled quest is displayed which rewards 10 stars to the player. The quest does not have any prerequisite and only appears once a day. Every time you collect a winter quest reward or open a present, a snowfall will start on your town and surrounding area. The effect is quite spectacular, but will not be displayed if Animations under Settings is turned off. There are also special awards hidden among the presents, which are as follows: "Show 2" reveals two random presents on the board and gives the player 3 stars. "Double Payout" doubles the reward in the next present to be opened. "Shuffle All" resets all the presents. When "Shuffle All" appears, the player needs to press "Start" again and in addition claim 10 new stars. Rewards Quest Rewards * Quest 33: 1 Portrait of Sven * Quest 34: 1 Portrait of Olga Overall Rewards Complete '''5' quests'': Madame Fortuna's Tent Complete '''10' quests'': 25 Stars Complete '''20' quests'': 25 Stars Complete '''34' quests'': Straw Star Tent Daily Quests Throughout the event, quest givers present a new quest to be solved each day. Every solved quest grants the player with an amount of stars. The quests don't need to be solved the same day, but they have to be solved in the order they are presented. November 30: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 150 coins" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars December 1: *''Frosty:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings of other players" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars December 2:' *''Frosty: "Build 2 decorations from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars '''December 3: *''Frosty:'' "In production buildings, finish the shortest production option 20 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars December 4: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 50 goods by collecting, trading, or plunder." and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 11 Stars December 5: *''Frosty:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 6: *''Frosty:'' "In a production building, finish a 4-hour production 15 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 7: *''Frosty:'' "Win 5 battles without losing in between OR donate 100 goods either from your current era or the era below to the guild treasury" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 8: *''Frosty:'' "Recruit 2 units from your age or 3 units from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 9: *''Frosty:'' "Research a technology OR donate 300 goods either from your current era or the previous era to the guild treasury" and "Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Stars December 10: *''Frosty:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars December 11: *''Frosty:'' "Gather 100 goods by collecting or trading" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars December 12: *''Frosty:'' "In a production building, finish a 1-hour production 20 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars December 13: *''Frosty:'' "Activate 2 boosts in the Tavern OR spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars December 14: *''Frosty:'' "Scout a province OR have the third difficulty in the Guild Expedition solved" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars December 15: *''Frosty:'' "Build 4 decorations from your age or 6 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars December 16: *''Frosty:'' "In a production building, finish a 15-minute-production 25 times" and "In a production building, finish the shortest production option 20 times" Reward: 13 Stars December 17: *''Frosty:'' "Recruit 3 units from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 13 Stars December 18: *''Frosty:'' "Research a technology OR contribute 70 Forge Points to Great Buildings" Reward: 13 Stars December 19: *''Frosty:'' "Acquire 3 sectors by fight or negotiation" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 20: *''Frosty:'' "In a production building, finish the shortest production option 40 times" and "In a production building, finish a 1-hour-production 12 times" Reward: 14 Stars December 21: *''Frosty:'' "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 22: *''Frosty:'' "Collect 1,000 Tavern Silver in the Friends Tavern OR buy 15 Forge Points" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 23: *''Frosty:'' "In a production building, finish a 4-hour-production 12 times" and "In a production building, finish a 15-minute-production 25 times" Reward: 14 Stars December 24: *''Frosty:'' "Gain control over a province" Reward: 14 Stars December 25: *''Frosty:'' "Finish 20 productions in production buildings from your age or 25 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 26: *''Frosty:'' "Research a technology OR donate 500 goods either from your current era or the previous era to the guild treasury" and "Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 27: *''Frosty:'' "Activate 3 boosts in the Tavern OR spend 30 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 28: *''Frosty:'' "Defeat 18 enemy units in battle OR donate 100 goods either from your current era or the previous era to the guild treasury" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 29: *''Frosty:'' "In a production building, finish a 1-hour-production 50 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 30: *''Frosty:'' "Buy 10 Forge Points" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 14 Stars December 31: *''Frosty:'' "Research a technology" Reward: 14 Stars January 1: *''Frosty:'' "Recruit 4 units from your age or 5 units from the previous age" and "Spend 10 forge points" Reward: 14 Stars Janauary 2: *''Frosty:'' "" and "" Reward: Daily Special Prizes Daily Special Prizes can either be won in presents the same day or, if they are special buildings, can be bought the following day for diamonds. List of Daily Special Prizes from BETA Winter Village Set This time InnoGames introduces a set that can be arranged in many different combinations, suitable for your preferred playstyle. However, make sure the buildings you placed touch enough of the other Winter Village set buildings, so that they all give you their full bonuses. Other Events Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2017 Winter Event Category:Winter Village